Kamen Rider DenO
by Joan Hunter
Summary: The awakening of Decade has caused chaos in the other nine worlds and their Kamen Riders,a rider from the Kabuto World has stepped into the world of Den-O. What problems will Nogami Ryoutarou have with this new rider? Words from the jap ver are used. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the year 2009; Kamen Rider Decade had been awakened by Kiva, Kurenai Wataru. Across the Rider Universe, the once strong pillars holding the individual worlds together have become brittle and are crumbling. In the Kabuto world, a rider was fighting off worms when the ground shook and a seam opened up from thin air. The worms jumped into the seam in an attempt to escape the constant onslaught of attacks produced. However, the rider was too stubborn and chased after them, entering the seam before it closed.

Two weeks after the earthquake that shook, time seemed to go on as per normal. It was late at night on dark alleyway; Nogami Ryoutarou was cycling without a care on his way home, until he was attacked by worm-like beings. At first, they were the usual human beings just passing by. However, Ryoutarou found them rather odd and took a second look which made them transform into humanoid worms. They were dark green and truly a horrendous sight to behold. To Ryoutarou, it seemed like a dream. However, they were worst than the imagins he fought all along.

"What are those things?" He said as the four advanced towards him and got off his bicycle.

'Ryoutarou let me handle them!' Momotaros assured him and entered his body.

"Ore sanjou!" Momotaros declared as he used Ryoutarou's body to fight them.

He punched and kicked but they still kept on coming. It is like fighting something unstoppable, something that is dead.

'What should we do, Momotaros?' Ryoutarou asked as they fully surrounded them, their back against the wall.

Momotaros gritted his teeth and answered uncertain of what to do,

"Like I know!"

"Kameko (Urataros) is flirting with Naomi. That brat (Ryuutaros) will not take anything seriously unless it has to do with nee-chan and Kuma (Kintaros) is still sleeping back in the Denliner!"

They were in dire need of help and even though they can transform into Den-O. It was the fact that they were human, made Ryoutarou reluctant to fight them, putting Momotaros at a disadvantage.

Then, a rider wearing weird robotic armour on a motorbike was heading their way.

"What is that?" Momotaros asked, looking confused.

The Rider jumped off and landed next to them.

"When I give you an opening, get away as fast as you can." The rider whispered to him.

It was clearly a girl's voice and she was a head shorter from the nineteen year old Ryoutarou which made it very clear that she was younger than him. However, Momotaros kicked her back which made her fall onto the hard paved floor.

"What are you saying, you brat!" He shouted out in anger.

'Momotaros, what are you doing?' Ryoutarou asked.

She got up and the worms took a step back.

"I know what I am doing." She replied confidently

"No matter the risk…" and she took out her bow attached to her back which looked like wings.

The rider had an aura. This aura has a rather arrogant and yet a hidden kind intention. Her hand fanned out open and static begin to form upon her finger tips. When she placed her fingers on the bow, four arrows made out of lighting formed. As the rider braced her bow, the insects dispersed in all directions, attempting to escape the rider's attack. She aimed and released the four arrows at once.

"Chase!" The rider exclaimed as recomposed herself to her full height.

And the four arrows pursued their targets relentlessly and destroyed them.

Momotaros and Ryoutarou were in awe as the rider turned and walked off towards the direction of her bike.

"Wait!" M-Ryoutarou said as she mounted on.

She looked at him and her insect like mechanism that was the source of her transformation flew from the transformation belt and into her pocket. She had beyond average human abilities and yet she was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Her bracing arm (Left arm) had two deep gashes.

'Blood…' Ryoutarou whispered as she looked at them.

The rider started her engine and was about to drive off until she collapsed off her motorbike, onto the ground.

'Momotaros, we have to help her!' Ryoutarou exclaimed.

"Help her? Exactly how are we going to help her?" He replied

'Probably we can bring her aboard the Denliner and treat her there.'

Momotaros gave a puzzled look in reply to the comment that Ryoutarou made and yelled.

"How can we bring her on the Denliner? She's not a singularity point like you in the first place!" he replied as he walked towards the rider.

'I don't know but we can at least try right?' Ryoutarou asked him.

M-Ryoutarou piggybacked the girl, mounted on her bike and rode off towards the nearest door as the time for the time train's usual stop was approaching.

The time was 20.20.20. This was where the Kamen Rider of this world was returning the favour to a Kamen Rider of another. This time was the starting of many other adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna-san! Sorry to have kept you waiting. XD  
Well, here is Chapter Two!  
Please review it after reading! That way, I can give you more exciting scenes in this ff!

Thank you~~

* * *

Chapter Two

After carrying the girl aboard the Denliner, M-Ryoutarou set her down on the seats nearby the entrance. He said to Naomi, the diner car's only crew,

"Naomi, give me a pillow." And set the rider up straight.

"Momo, why did you bring this girl aboard?" Hana asked, getting up from her seat.

M-Ryoutarou kept silent as Naomi passed him a pillow and set her down gently.

"When I don't do what he says, he'll get angry, stubborn…and well…you what happened." Momotaros replied.

And with that, he exited Ryoutarou's body and settled down at a neighbouring table. Ryoutarou got the first aid kit with Urataros saying as he observed her features which was covered in blood,

"She's a real beauty but with those wounds, she must really have it tough."

With Ryoutarou unsure on how to tend to the unconscious rider's wounds, Hana took the reins and begun cleaning them with Ryoutarou aiding in bandaging the wounds up afterwards. With the blood all washed off, they could see that the girl was Japanese.

"Here you go!" Naomi said, cheerfully while serving Momotaros his coffee.

He took it and after two sips, he asked Ryoutarou

"Ryoutarou, what are we going to do with her now?"

"We have to ask her questions, I guess." Ryoutarou replied

"Like 'What were those things?' or 'How was she able to transform?'."

When Kintaros commented,

"However, that was amazing. Momonoji can't even defeat them and she was able to destroy them with a single strike from that bow of hers."

Momotaros cringed and stood up,

"What did you say?" the anger in his tone was apparent as he advanced towards to the table where Kintaros was seated.

"I said…" Kintaros continued, standing up until Ryoutarou broke it off,

"Wait for a second. Momotaros, Kintaros is right."

Momotaros, who was still bothered, settled back at the table.

"I do agree with Kin-chan." Urataros casually commented after the tense situation between Momotaros and Kintaros had ended.

"Though with an attack at that calibre, what would have made her collapse?"

Everyone stared at him because he did make sense to the current predicament.

"She has something to do with those things." He concluded with his fishing rod catching all his paper prey and looked at the rider.

* * *

Two days later, the girl was still unconscious. The Owner of the Denliner was not around so she was safe from being evicted. Hana had promised Ryoutarou to look after her while he was working at his part-time job and at his sister's, Nogami Airi's library-cum-café, the Milk Dipper. When he boarded the Denliner, Ryoutarou was greeted by Naomi and his imagins were either training or exercising. When his eyes met Hana's, she shook her head.

"It has been two days already, right?" Ryuutaros said as stopped what he was doing and walked over the chairs and tables, towards them.

"Why won't she wake up?"

Ryoutarou and Hana looked at each other wondering how to reply to Ryuutaros's question when the girl stirred.

Her eyes were heavy; she could only differentiate light from shadows.

"Where is this place?" the girl whispered, softly.

"Yay, yay! She is awake!" Ryuutaros cheered as he looked at the girl in child-like amazement.

Her vision becomes clear after a few minutes and she saw Ryuutaros face to face.

"AH!" she screamed from looking at Ryuutaros and threw the blanket over him.

She jumped out of her seat and turned to observe her surroundings. Upon seeing Momotaros, Urataros and Kintaros, the girl composed herself and the machine-like insect flew out of her tattered and torn jeans.

"You want to fight eh?" Momotaros said as the rider caught the insect with her right hand.

"Fine with me…" and got into his stance.

"Stop!" Ryoutarou exclaimed, breaking up the fight by standing in between them.

"You are that boy." She said; her voice still a little shaky.

Ryoutarou nodded his head in acknowledgement, agreeing that he was the person whom she saved two days ago.

"My name is Nogami Ryoutarou. Thank you for saving me." He replied.

Hana then introduced herself,

"Hello, my name is Hana. What is your name?"

The rider still looked weary as she sat down back in her seat replied,

"Ayaka… Tendou Ayaka."

"Ayaka-san?" Ryoutarou asked. Ayaka turned and looked at him after looking at his imagins.

He noticed and reassured her,

"Don't worry… Momotaros-tachi won't harm you."

Ayaka finally relaxed as she listened to Ryoutarou's introduction of his imagins and Naomi.

"So what is that?" Ryoutarou asked after the insect hovered around her in circles during the entire conversation.

It halted and veered towards him. Ayaka in a firm voice, ordered

"Come here."

It was hovering just inches before Ryoutarou's face. It had a unique lighting yellow colour which you can mistake for a bee if it weren't for the orange contrast.

"Come here..." She calmly stated and it flew back into towards Ayaka.

"This is my zector that allows me to transform into Liblade, Firefly." Ayaka replied Ryoutarou as the zector landed on the table.

"How did you get here?" Ryoutarou asked with Hana sitting down next to her.

"I…I…" She started

"…I don't remember…"

"Huh?" everybody said in unison.

"I only remember my name."

"That's…all…" Ayaka uttered and then fell silent.

"Is this a joke?" Momotaros commented

"This girl is a singularity point of another world." The Owner announced in a loud voice as he entered the car and all were silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa! Sorry it took so long.  
Please review my Fanfict please, I know I can do better and needs the reviews.  
**PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**

Thank you~~~!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Owner…" Hana said as he walked towards them, pacing with his cane.

"Her world is probably in a frozen state." He continued as he leisurely observed her

"That's why she cannot remember anything else besides her name."

Hana got up from her seat and asked,

"Is it true, Owner?"

"It is only a theory…" He answered as he walked off to the end of the car, towards his favourite seat.

"One can never be too certain."

As he sat down, Ayaka looked at him and then turned to look at the table. Hana placed her hand on her shoulder, somewhat consoling her.

"My world is… in a frozen state?" She mumbled to herself.

"Then…" she looked at her hands

"How am I not affected by it?"

"I said 'one can never be too certain', didn't I?" Owner commented.

She looked at him and his eyes rolled eerily towards her.

"There is probably another unknown reason on why you cannot remember your past." He added.

She fell silent yet again. Ryoutarou then said to break the current unhappy atmosphere.

"Don't worry, Ayaka-san. We'll help you remember your past."

Ayaka looked up and Urataros walked next to him and whispered,

"Ryoutarou, how are we going to help her?"

"It is an impossible feat…"

Momotaros agreed

"Ryoutarou, I agree with Kameko."

Ryoutarou smiled and replied,

"She has helped us in our predicament the last time."

Ayaka looked at him, stunned by the fact that she heard him say despite the opposition made. He looked around and the rest began to understand his words.

"We can return the favour by helping her." He finished and looked at her.

"Well… If you say so, then it can't be helped." Momotaros answered.

Ayaka did not know how to react and bowed her head to prevent them from looking at her face. She was crying. Hana and Ryoutarou smiled but the task of recovering her memory is going to an uphill one.

As weeks passed, Urataros tried 'reeling' her in but Ayaka was clearly not interested in a relationship. Kintaros was hibernating as usual with Momotaros fiddling with a brain teaser at a corner. Ryuutaros was playing darts with Naomi and fortunately all the darts hit the board unlike the last time which a dart landed on his head. Hana was keeping Ayaka company and was helping her remembering.

"Do you remember anything at all? Like where you were or how were you able to get here…" Hana questioned.

Ayaka spread herself on the table and frustratingly answered,

"For the millionth time Hana-san, I only remember my name and my zector that's all!"

Hana's face saddened as Ryoutarou entered the car. Ryoutarou sat down next to Hana after seeing Ayaka exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Ryoutarou asked Ayaka.

"I can't think straight anymore…" She mumbled her face on the table as her zector landed on her head.

Hana sighed

"I have been asking her questions about her past."

"It wasn't what sounded like though." Urataros commented as he fished his paper prey. Ryoutarou looked at him unable to grasp the context of what happened prior his arrival.

"Though, it sounded more like an interrogation."

Hana shot a stern at him. Urataros flinched as he grabbed hold of the toy fishing rod's hook.

"Well… I am just stating the fact."

Hana turn back, her face downcast due to the truth in his statement.

Ayaka looked at her and smiled

"Well, you tried your best Hana-san. Despite your age and all, you are persistent and may I add, quite forceful at times."

"This… is not my actual age." Hana replied as she placed her hands on the table.

"The new line that connects to the future has made me change into the current form you see."

"How about we get off the Denliner for a while, Ayaka-san?" Ryoutarou got up from his seat.

Ayaka nodded her head immediately, looked at him and turned towards the owner who made no remark as he was concentrating on his fried rice.

"Huh? Ryoutarou, this girl does not even belong in our world." Momotaros reasoned, putting down his brain teaser on the table.

"Momonoji… She was close to crying." Kintaros rebuked.

"Besides, she can't remember anything on the Denliner anyway." Urataros casually commented.

Ayaka got up

"I could remember better if there is something which is more closely related to my zector."

Momotaros put his feet onto the table,

"What about? Bugs?"

The firefly zector, which was hovering around minding its business, shot at him and attacked his head with utmost dislike.

"Why you!" Momotaros yelled as he rubbed his head and immediately got on his feet.

"Firefly!" Ayaka shouted in anger and the zector flew towards her, landing on her hand and Ayaka kept it in her pocket.

"Sorry, I believe Firefly is getting restless being coped up in here for too long." She apologised.

"Don't worry; it is stupid Momo's fault." Hana replied after she kicked Momotaros's shin.

"GAH!" Momotaros said, writhing in pain as he held his shin.

Naomi made an announcement as the train was preparing to pull up,

"Thank you for travelling on the Denliner today. A gentle reminder, please do not forget to take everything with you when you alight."

Ayaka rushed out with Ryoutarou and Hana chasing after her as the open the door that leads to Ryoutarou's world, Den-O's world.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Here is my Fourth chapter of this KR Series. Hope you enjoy!  
**R&R needed!** Please give me a review! XD

* * *

Chapter four

As soon as Ayaka went through the exit door of a random building, her zector flew out of her pocket and soared into the sky. It vanished with Ayaka grinning from cheek to cheek. Ryoutarou and Hana walked out of the exit, seeing Ayaka smiling as if nothing seems to care.

"Was it wrong to let her leave the Denliner?" Hana asked.

Ryoutarou looked at Hana then, back at her.

"I feel it's alright. Besides, it is summer now and probably she would remember as this season has more insects around then others."

"Besides, we might have some books on other insects in our library." after getting Ayaka's attention, they set off.

As they entered the Milk Dipper, Ryoutarou was greeted by his older sister, Nogami Airi.

"Hello, Kohana-chan!" Airi greeted Hana

"Oh Ryou-chan, is that your friend?"

"Hello…" Ayaka bowed and greeted her.

Ryoutarou nodded his head

"Nee-san, this is Tendou Ayaka."

Airi warmly smiled at her and replied

"Hello, Ayaka-chan."

While Ryoutarou searched for the books, Ayaka sat at the table with Hana. She was staring at the telescope.

"Here you go!" Airi cheerfully said and served two chilled orange juices to both of them.

"Thank you, Airi-san!" Hana said.

"Thank…you…" Ayaka mumbled and looked away.

Airi looked at her inquisitively, smiled and said,

"You are welcome."

As she returned to the counter, Hana quickly looked at Ayaka.

"Ayaka, what's wrong?"

"Probably she isn't use to other people except us." Ryoutarou answered as he was standing at the shelves nearby the table.

"Here, Ayaka-san. These are the only books we have on insects similar to your zector."

Ryoutarou turned slightly and he tripped over a pen on the floor, tossing the books up into the air, slid across the table, knocking over the two glasses of orange juice and finally landing on the floor covered with the orange juice stains on his shirt. Ayaka and Hana were safe as the two instinctively moved out of the way before the orange juice did anything to them. Ayaka had a stunned look as she stood there with Hana and Airi rushing to his aid.

"Ryou-chan, are you alright?" the two asked in unison.

"Yeah… I am alright." He replied, getting onto his feet.

Upon seeing the Dragonfly and the stag beetle pages of separate books, Ayaka hurried towards the both books and picked them up at their respective pages.

"I remember… There were the Drake zector and Gatack zector…" Ayaka whispered to them after Airi left to tend to the other ogling male customers and Ryoutarou returned with a set of fresh clothes on.

She pointed to the two insects and continued to flip through the pages until she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ryoutarou asked as he noticed Ayaka breaking cold sweat and mouthed a word.

Snapping out of it Ayaka shook her head and smiled,

"Nothing's wrong." Brushing her hair aside and got back to searching for other insects related to her past on the other books.

Hana looked worriedly at Ryoutarou which meant that she heard it as well. The frightened tone that was noticeable in that reply. Ryoutarou stared at the page, it was on scorpions.

Ryoutarou and Hana looked at her; Ayaka still had the worried look on her face. Something was noticeably wrong.

After finishing what they were set to do, the three left the library. They walked along a quiet street when Momotaros suddenly entered Ryoutarou's body. Both of them noticed and Hana looked angrily at him.

"Stupid Momo! Why are you here?" and kicked him in the shin.

"ARGH! It's an imagin!" M-Ryoutarou replied, rubbing his shin.

"Damn you, hanakuso onna!"

Hana's face changed from anger to shock while Ayaka's was written with confusion. Just then, her zector returned and signalled her to follow it.

"Something is happening." Ayaka commented and began to run.

M-Ryoutarou and Hana chased after her and as they arrive on the scene, there was a mix of the humanoid insects and imagins creating havoc in the centre of the city square.

Ayaka stared at the chaos created by them, people screaming and running for their lives. In a split second with catching her zector, Ayaka transforms in to mecha Liblade and plunges into battle as she saw a child who was in a dire situation.

'She transformed!' Ryoutarou exclaimed with Momotaros putting the Den-O belt on.

"I can't let her have all the fun." And strike the pass at the scanner on his belt buckle.

After transforming into the Den-o Sword form, Momotaros charged towards the imagins as he linked up the Dengasher together.

"Let's go…Let's go… LET'S GO!" he shouted in excitement, striking down the imagins and the humanoid worms.

Ayaka was fighting as if she had known what to do. She stopped and alerted Momotaros

"Aim for the mimics' face!"

"HUH?" he replied.

"The humanoid insects! They are mimics!" Ayaka added as she head locked an imagin and then punches it in the face.

Momotaros, utterly confused did what Ayaka had alerted him to do. The worms recoiled and their reaction rate slowed down. As he turned to look at Ayaka, he saw that she was pushing a button on her zector. The armour began to detach as if it were an insect casting off its old exoskeleton.

Its system got ready for casting the mecha armour,

"Cast off. Change Firefly."

A new form was shown as her rider system reactivated. It was the form that both Ryoutarou and Momotaros saw on their first meeting. She reached for her bow which changes into a blade within a blink of an eye. Someone locked blades with her immediately amidst the chaos. It was the scorpion rider.

"What is happening?" he asked as he dealt with the remaining imagins with his final blow.

"Kamen Rider Liblade, I have come for your life." The rider said to Ayaka.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Minna-san! Sorry for the delay.

So here it is! Chapter 5 enjoy! Please Review and with your reviews I'll make it an ULTIMATE CLIMAX!

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter five

"Who is that?" Momotaros asked as his struck down another mimic.

'That's a rider from her world!' Ryoutarou replied.

"WHAT?" He struck down an imagin and kicked the mimic in the face.

"That Purple Scorpion-bastard is a rider?"

'You never noticed?' Ryoutarou asked.

"All bugs look the same!" Momotaros took down another two imagins, venting his frustration on them.

As Hana watched, she spotted Deneb and Sakurai Yuuto running into the battlefield. Yuuto transformed into Zeronos, Altair Form and immediately charged into battle. Blows were exchanged and somehow the enemies' number seemed to be increasing.

"This is getting very irritating!" Momotaros barked angrily as the imagins and mimics were gaining in numbers and strength.

And took out his pass and swept it over the Den-O belt buckle.

"Full Charge."

Momotaros then threw the pass aside and said his usual statement before attacking,

"**Ore no hissatsu waza, Part 2**."

Following his lead, Yuuto punched a button on his belt buckle as well with the same words stated by the Den-O system. Taking out the card and inserting it into the broad sword he held.

Momotaros's attack made a clean cut through the imagins and mimics' torso twice. Directing the flying blade into the first imagin, the blade disappeared into the ground. In a zigzag motion, he directed his blade. By cutting all his prey in half, Momotaros completed his final attack.

Yuuto, with his charged up weapon, thrust it forwards them. A laser-like 'A' flew from the blade and impaled the remainder.

Ayaka looked at the rider and asked,

"You know who I am?"

The rider kept silent.

"Please! If you know anything about me at all…!"

The rider broke away from her. He strike in areas which an average person can die from but she instinctively blocked his attacks. After that Ayaka, who was acting purely on reflex, switched her blade back into a bow. She aimed for the rider and fired her arrow. It flew towards him straight for the head until a veil appeared between him and her.

"What?" Ayaka said in disbelief.

The veil passed over him and he disappeared instantly. Ayaka stared at the spot the rider once stood upon. Momotaros took off the Den-O belt and went back to the Denliner, leaving Ryoutarou standing at the centre of the promenade. Yuuto shifted his focus to Ayaka. He ran straight for her with his blade raise when the Firefly zector flew from her belt. Yuuto stopped and took the Zeronos belt off. Ryoutarou ran towards Ayaka and looked at her face.

"Ayaka, are you alright?" He asked her.

"That rider knew who I was…" She replied, looked at her hands.

"I was fighting as if I could completely predict his movements and where he was going to strike next…"

As Ayaka looked at the sky, Ryoutarou noticed her hands. They were shaking.

Back on the Denliner, Ryoutarou introduced Ayaka to Yuuto,

"This is Tendou Ayaka."

She bowed and looked at Yuuto. He nodded and looked at Ryoutarou as Deneb gave her his homemade candy. Yuuto asked him,

"Nogami, what are those things together with those imagins at the promenade?"

"They were mimics." Ayaka answered and she sat down at a table.

"But, that's all I know of them." She stretched out her hands and shook her head.

Naomi arrived with coffee and served Ryoutarou, Yuuto and Ayaka.

"Err… Thank you, Naomi-san." Ayaka said, nervously taking the cup of coffee from the tray.

"Though, we don't know how they fight and only Sempai has fought them twice." Urataros said as he took his coffee.

Ayaka stared at her coffee as Ryoutarou, Yuuto and Hana were seated at a corner explaining of how she came here.

"You have encountered them before?" Yuuto questioned as Urataros was sitting leisurely behind them with Ryuutaros giving Yuuto the evil eye.

Ryoutarou nodded his head and elaborated

"Those things are…or were once people."

"People?" Yuuto asked as he wanted to clarify on the new threat that Ayaka has brought along with her.

"That girl…"

"It's not her fault. She was fighting them long before she met us." Ryoutarou countered with Yuuto replying

"That's not it. Do you think that she if feigning her memory loss?"

A puzzled Ryoutarou looked at him.

"Your sister has completely no memory of me every time I use the cards to transform. So…"

"I think Nee-san's and Ayaka-san's conditions are totally different to begin with." Ryoutarou answered.

"Besides, she can't remember the rider's name."

"That rider is the scorpion Rider, Sasword." Ayaka replied and looked at them.

"And there is one more, the one who stands above all."

"His name is Kamen Rider Kabuto."

Later on that night, Ayaka stared at the rainbow coloured sky. Ryoutarou sat down in front of her, saying nothing. When she said,

"Ryoutarou-san, I'm sorry."

He looked at her as she continued staring into the sky.

"I remember the riders but, through your actions, I remembered I have an older brother and younger sister."

"When?" Ryoutarou asked

Ayaka looked at him and replied,

"At the Milk Dipper… The way your sister treated you…and how you treated me as if I was a part of your family."

Ryoutarou saw the longing in her eyes. Then he heard her say,

"Just who am I?"


End file.
